Universal Meanings
by tenkage onna
Summary: There are more ways to communicate than just speaking. AU Yamato/Ultimo


AHA!! i-i wrote a coherent, and decent yamato/uru oneshot! coloissohappy~!!! i personally thank my friend jaime, for its due to her requesting a song, that this was inspired.

warning: AU, ooc?, shounen ai  
inspiration: "body language" by jesse mccartney and t-pain.  
rating: G  
pairing: yamato/ultimo (uru)  
summary: "I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French! But the way that bodys talking definitely makes sense!" *lyrics*  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall be~!

and onward~!!

00000000000000

I-I don't know English that well. So what do I do?

That was the thought process that lead the brunette to the store. He had the world's lowest budget, but it was all Yamato could think of. Flowers were universal, right? Even one flower was possible to understand. The colors though....it'd be a lie to say Yamato knew anything about color theory or meanings. There were ten different colors of roses, and they all meant SOMETHING. But...

It didn't matter THAT much, right? So long as it was in one piece and feasible, it'd work. Right? He hoped so. He didn't want to think he'd wasted his money, though nothing was truly wasted on that person. As long as the redhead took the flower, it was okay. That much, Yamato was sure of.

The person in question went to the same school as himself, though he didn't look like he was old enough for high school. He figured the little redhead was just a freshman was all. But, thing was...he'd never had the guts to ask him. Not even his name. The boy didn't speak much anyway, and he had transfered to the school just recently really. Yamato decided this was just a crush, because really, a boy? Never mind that he liked Sayama. Though, recently...

He shook his head, focusing on finding the redhead in the crowd. It was easy, red hair wasn't all that common in a Japanese school. Not naturally anyway. The boy was easy to spot, and upon seeing him, Yamato had to force himself to move. He hadn't spent all that money (a whopping two dollars, in the redhead's country probably.) just so he could chicken out.

Yamato approached the tiny redhead nervously, the boy noticing him right away. It was probably his height, or maybe because he was such a wreck. Or, he felt like one, the brunette could only hope he didn't LOOK like one to. Swallowing thickly, he fished around in his jacket quickly. Yamato felt his heart jump when he noticed the confused green eyes watching him, grabbing the stem of the rose almost too tightly.

He whipped it out shakily, probably coming across as a corny pervert. Yamato was mortified to see a petal fall free from the flower. The redhead blinked, wide emerald eyes staring at the rose as if he'd never seen one before.

"I-I don't know English that well, s-so!!" the brunette said quickly, not meeting the redhead's eyes.

Looking up at Yamato, the redhead frowned a little. The brunette was quivering ever so slightly, and his hand was closed around the dark green stem tightly. It only took a moment for the dots to connect. A wide, sincere smile spread across the boy's lips and he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the stem gently. Yamato jumped, looking down at the boy, and feeling his heart skip. That smile...and the way his hair fell over his cheek, it was all too cute.

Yamato's heart utterly stopped when he spoke.

"I know Japanese, silly." the redhead said, though there was no bite to his words.

Suddenly, Yamato felt utterly ridiculous. And his face must have reflected the feeling, as the boy giggled. The brunette let go of the stem nervously, looking away and scratching his cheek sheepishly. "I...Uh...just figured..."

Another giggle. "Its okay. Most people do, I think."

"O-Oh..."

Only a few sentences, and Yamato felt like his stomach was going to drop from his chest. He looked at his feet, certain that his cheeks were red, fingers fiddling with his nails. The redhead glanced at them momentarily, before reaching out and grabbing one. Yamato jumped, looking up at the boy, who was smiling brightly.

"You're the first student whose talked to me so far. Lets talk some more! We're in the same class, right??"

Nodding quickly, the brunette felt his heart rate pick up. "Y-Yeah, sure!" he said, fumbling with his words a little.

He received another giggle as the redhead tugged him in the direction of their homeroom. "Whats your name?? Mines Uru." he said simply. He didn't seem to be worried about formality with himself. Or maybe he just didn't know how to address himself formally?

"Yamato..." he decided he wouldn't be worried about it either. He didn't want it to be formal with this boy, who called himself Uru.

Uru had a bright smile as he nodded, and began to talk to him happily. He didn't seem to mind the stares they got, just sniffed his rose happily. Yamato didn't mind them either. It was hard to mind, when Uru was holding his hand after all. From the way to boy skipped ever so slightly, he figured he wasn't the only excited one. He was happy that he wasn't utterly lost, because between the English and Japanese mixed together (Uru seemed to get mixed up. Yamato payed extra attention anyway.), the brunette could only really understand his body language.

Turns out he didn't need to speak English after all, he thought, relieved. It would be nice to understand Uru fully, but it didn't matter that much. Right...?

0000000

aha!! (done~!) yes, uru is a foreigner in this XD and when he speaks quickly, he confuses his current language. its an amusing image in my own mind (shot) i dont mean any offense to foreigners or anything, its actually kinda how i feel XD wanting to talk to someone, but not sure how to, to begin with. its actually kinda funny how easily i fumble what i'm saying, so i wanted to put that in to.


End file.
